Silverpelt
by AmberyAmber
Summary: They call the night sky Silverpelt, but why?
1. A Starry Sky

***Author's Note***

**This is an idea I got a while ago intended to be a one-shot, but I had to make it into a fic with multiple chapters. I really hate having a character with this name and appearance, but I didn't really have a choice considering the plot. Anyways, these chapters will be around 1,000 words give or take a few. I don't know how many chapters there'll be, but I want to have at least ten. Well, read on. :D **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A Starry Sky_

Brilliant- that's the one word that described it. It stretched from a large pond, where its stars shimmered on the water's reflective surface, to the dense woods that covered ThunderClan's territory. A glowing moon floated gracefully and carefree in it, allowing its pale light to shine down on the swaying grass that covered WindClan's gently rolling hills. Streaks of light sparkled for a brief moment. A heartbeat later, the flashes disappeared into the darkness. Not a single cloud obscured it, leaving the deep blue clear for me, and every other cat, to see. Stars scattered over its surface and took their place around the moon, each representing a fallen warrior.

The night sky was brilliant.

Thoughts of when I last witnessed it so stunning swirled in my mind, each memory drifting back to when _he_ gazed up at it with me, his silver fur brushing mine and a deep purr rumbling in his throat. A pang of sorrow thudded in my heart as I yearned to hear him, to feel him beside me just one more time. I inhaled slowly, knowing that my wishes wouldn't be fulfilled till I joined him among the night sky as shining star. Hope, that's all I could do.

"Silverpaw!"

I leapt to my paws, heart racing and fur bristling. Cool night air swirled around in my lungs as I inhaled slowly, calming myself from the startle. I whipped around a heartbeat later, a sudden rage filling me as I realized my peaceful night had vanished just as swiftly as I spun around. "StarClan, Nightpaw, did you have to scare me like that?" I meowed hastily, shooting the black tom a glare.

A look of shock flickered in his green eyes and he immediately dropped his gaze to his paws. His white-tipped tail swished behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He explained, sheepishly glancing back up, "I-I noticed you weren't in your nest, and after a pawful of heartbeats I got worried that something happened to you."

I flicked an ear and puffed out a sigh, taking my seat back on the ledge where I perched before Nightpaw arrived. I returned my own green eyes to the stars. "I'm just thinking, nothing to worry about," I huffed.

"Oh..."

Heartbeats of silence passed before Nightpaw padded foreword, settling beside me on the outcrop and wrapping his tail around his paws. I tensed, but acted as if I didn't notice. "You know, you look really beautiful in the moonlight," he commented.

I blinked once before very slowly turning my head towards him and fixing my green gaze on his, that motion causing the apprentice to falter, he returning his eyes to his paws and mumbling, "Oh, you look beautiful in the sunlight too, Silverpaw."

I snorted and butted him on the shoulder. "You're hare-brained."

A deep purr rumbled deep in the dark tom's throat, and my heart skipped a beat as I recalled a similar noise that _he_ used to make, Nightpaw even mimicking the patterns in which he rolled the continuous purr. My breath catching in my throat, I paused and concentrated on the stars. I hoped I appeared calm and collected even though a feeling of irritation washed over me like the previous night's heavy downpour. _Ignore him_, I thought bitterly to myself, _Maybe he'll shut up and go back to camp_.

"Silverpaw?"

I flicked an ear and tightened my jaw, allowing the gentle breeze tossing my long fur, cicadas and crickets that allowed their graceful melodies to linger in the cool air, and the brilliant sky sparkling above to consume my full attention. Though, my efforts to conceal my attention were overlooked by the apprentice, he breathing out a barely audible sigh and shuffling his paws in the long grass. "Do you ever wonder if the sky is really just a cat's fur? I mean, not literally, but the stars and the moon all represent something, but what holds them doesn't. It's like... Well, I don't know what it's like, but I always wondered if the sky meant something. Something important-"

"It's the sky. It represents the sky." I interrupted with a low grumble, abandoning my plan to ignore him.

"I know; it's hare-brained," he began to knead at the earth, "But-"

"Would you just be quiet?" I snapped. "For StarClan's sake, if I wanted company I would've just stayed in camp! Just shut up and leave me alone. I don't want to hear your ideas. I don't want to hear your purr. I don't want to hear your compliments, no matter how true they are. And most of all, I don't want to see you!"

There was a small pause as a frustrated sigh escaped my maw, and I snuck a glance at the black tom. My eyes widened a bit as they flickered to Nightpaw. His ears pressed against his head, flattened back, but almost droopy, and his jaw hung slightly ajar. A grief-stricken, green gaze stared back at me, but the look of despair vanished, swiftly replaced with a loathsome glare. Nightpaw's jaw shut with a snap. "I try, Silverpaw, I really do. I'm sorry you lost your father and all, but your Clan mates aren't dead. Stop acting as if we are," he growled before whipping around a stalking off.

I sprang to my paws; jaw opening to meow an apology, but I quickly closed it and stuck my nose in the air. I wasn't sorry. Maybe wrong, but he didn't need to be a piece of rabbit dung towards me. "Fine, if you want to be a fox-heart, then be one. See if I care!" I called into the night, not caring if Nightpaw heard me or not.

The rest of the night seemed to last forever with thoughts of rage pounding in my mind and my claws ripping at the soft earth beneath till I finally grew exhausted and slumped from a sitting position to where my belly pressed completely onto the moist ground. I rested my head on my paws, eyes gradually shutting. The melodies of the crickets and cicadas began to lull me to sleep. Finally, the drowsy thoughts disappeared from my mind, replaced with a stillness of deep slumber.


	2. Grassy Hills

***Author's Note***

**Well, well, well! It looks like we have another chapter! This one shorter, unfortunately. Either way, thank you to Coqui and Luna for spending a moment of their precious lives to review this fiction. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Grassy Hills_

Soft grass of a golden-brown hue brushed my fur as I trotted through it, sending their glistening droplets of dew that formed from the cool morning splattering back onto the earth as I disturbed them. The gentle wind aided me in this and caused the grass to tremble ever so slightly. The breeze tossed my long, silver fur as I listened to the gentle noises, captivating by the sound that seemed to mimic small waves lapping at a pebbly shore. A shadow fell across the territory as one of the clouds that dappled the sky concealed the sun behind its puffy white surface. I angled my head upwards, admiring the pale blue sky where birds frolicked and dove and allowed the wind to catch under their feathery wings. Their blissful chatter carried all the way down to me.

My eyes wandered back to the ground as the sun peeked back from behind the cloud and sent glaring morning sunshine streaking back down to the hills. I barely missed the small creature a tail-length away that nibbled at a stem that sprouted a vibrant yellow flower. Rabbit.

My eyes, just green slits, followed the creature as it attempted to reach for one of the many golden flower petals. I slid back into a crouch. I might've well brought something back to camp given I was probably in trouble for staying out all night. Taking only one step forward before leaping into action, I sprang towards the rabbit. It jerked away from the flower in a streak of brown, and I jetted after it, kicking up grass behind me.

My paws pounded on the ground as I thrust my leg muscles with even more power, propelling me foreword at top speeds. Grass that previously tickled at my fur now whipped viciously at my face as if each blade refused to allow me the capture of my prey.

Once a mere fox-length separated the long-eared creature and I, a surge of power shot through my hind legs and I propelled myself off the ground in a powerful leap._ If only Nightpaw could see me now. He'd be so jealous_. I thought with triumph as I soared through the air for half a heartbeat

I expected my outstretched claws to sink into flesh, but instead they met with the soft sod and I toppled to the ground with a startled shriek. Air shot out of my chest as I collided with the ground, and I realized how hard it really is. Sprawled over the ground, I witnessed the now upside-down rabbit hopping swiftly away. I hissed in frustration.

The birds soaring above tweeted in mockery. "Ha, we win!" They seemed to say.

With a lash of my tail, I rolled back onto my stomach and stood, shaking the grass that clung loosely to my fur back to where they belonged. I glared at the ground, loathsome thoughts pounding in my head. _Could I not have one rabbit? Is that too much to ask, StarClan? You take away my father and you can't even allow me a rabbit._ I shook my head. _Get over it, Silverpaw, it's a rabbit._

I let out a low wail of agony.

Imagining perfect words, smooth in a gentle and loving coo that would have escaped my deceased father if he witnessed my fail to capture the prey and my complaining, sorrow thudded in my heart. It spread through my chest and prodded at my ribs, creating a dull ache each time my heart beat. It continued to extendlike the long, meandering roots of a willow tree, reaching from my heart to the very tip of my tail.

Glowering, I collapsed back down onto the earth, curling into a ball and nestling into the prickly stems of flowers and grass and I tucking my nose under my silver tail. I squeezed shut my eyes. I didn't want to deal with it. No, I couldn't deal with it.

So, I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Run, I had to run faster. It was getting away, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't loose it again. My paws pounded on the ground as I thrusted my leg muscles with even more power like before, but this tome propelling me foreword at speeds that might've even spark jealousy in the fastest warrior in WindClan. A fierce breeze whipped in my face and stung my eyes as if it was trying to stop me from pursuing any further. Usually it came in gusts, but these never ended. I let out a cry of defiance, it ringing louder than the roaring wind that whipped across the grassy hills, but the gale grew stronger till I struggled to gain simple paw step. I gritted my teeth, flattened my ears against my head and pressed on.

Exhaustion nagged at my forelegs, my fatigued muscles in a hopeless battle. A dull ache wracked through my entire body. My claws dug into the wet sod, clutching to the roots of the grass that meandered beneath the earth's surface. I pressed myself to the ground and yowled as the wind threatened to pick me off the ground. "_Silver skies of endless death, you are allowed one last breath_," hissed the wind, and a moment later, everything shifted back to a peaceful breeze.


End file.
